


Judge Not Without Evidence

by Lucille_Waters



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), Blossoming Friendship, Diagon Alley, Excitement, Floo Network, Friendship, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hogwarts Letters, Hufflepuff, Love, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Owl Post (Harry Potter), Owls, Protective Mother, Protective Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Regret, Tension, The Sorting Hat, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucille_Waters/pseuds/Lucille_Waters
Summary: The Murrell family may not always have had the best of luck, but with Dahlia Murrell set to start her own Hogwarts adventure, what was to lay ahead of her was mostly unknown. But historic events aren't easily forgotten, and she may not have it too easy when people start to realise who her brother is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Long Awaited Letter

Starting a new school can be an exciting time for some children. For others, it is a truly scary thing. But for one young lady, it was neither of those things. It was something that filled her with dread. Not because she didn’t want to go. Heavens no, starting at this school was something all young children like her dreamed of for as long as they can remember. To an eleven year old Dahlia Murrell though, it was an uneasy feeling for her, one could almost say that it was a feeling of foreboding. For she wanted nothing more than to attend, but her family had a history there, and it was that history which she knew could jeopardize her entire schooling experience. 

While this was how she felt, her mother, Janette Murrell, felt the same yet something far deeper. For it was that school her eldest child, Dahlia’s brother, had been expelled from and had his whole world turned upside down. A world which many believed he was no longer a part of. It was after the expulsion of Dahlia’s older brother, Jacob, he appeared to have vanished into nothing more than a memory. 

Dahlia was only six years of age when this happened, and each and every day her memories of him faded away. She relied heavily upon stories to keep him alive, but it was only if she thought really hard she could picture him in her mind. Her mother had long hidden all knowledge of Jacob, and she knew better than to bring him up. It is a terrible thing to admit, but her mother showed such hostility towards even a mutter of her son’s name. Dahlia liked to believe it was because it had broken her heart when Jacob vanished, but in reality she knew that it was the shame of what her son had done, and the trail of destruction that he left in his path that made her feel that way. While a mother can never truly hate her child, it was something quite similar to that which she felt for him.

Although all that has been said so far seems dreadfully negative, you can be assured that Dahlia hadn’t always felt this way, nor would she always. It’s amazing what a few words from the right, or wrong, person can do to someone’s attitude.

The young girl sat in her front room, her long awaited letter in her hand. “Mama, it’s here. It’s finally here. My Hogwarts letter. Come look, see it.” She looked in awe at the perfection that was the penmanship written in emerald green ink. “Oh look. It’s far more than I could ever have imagined.” Mrs Murrell didn’t look at her daughter, nor did she really pay much attention to the excitement in her voice. Instead, she kicked on her slippers and walked into the kitchen. “I’m cooking myself an egg, would you like one?” 

Dahlia didn’t care much for breakfast, and completely ignored her mother’s question. Instead she bounded into the kitchen, waving the letter in her mother’s face. “Didn’t you hear me? I said it’s here. I can’t believe that I got accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry”. Her mother shrugged her off, picking up a pan. “I was thinking of doing scrambled eggs, though perhaps poached eggs would be better”. She moved over towards the fridge, opening it and taking out two pale blue duck eggs. “Poached...I definitely feel like it’s a poached egg kind of day”. She hummed to herself, walking back over towards the kitchen counter. 

“Mother…” Dahlia said, jumping up and down in front of her mother trying to catch her attention. “Mother...we need to…” She slipped, crashing into her mother and causing the eggs to fall to the floor. “DAHLIA BRONTE MURRELL will just calm down, and help me clear up this mess. I don’t know what has got into you today. I’ve told you before I don’t want you going to that school and that’s final”. She let out a sigh as she grabbed a cloth and began to clear the egg off the floor, scooping up the shell. “But mama, it’s all I’ve ever dreamed off”.

Mrs Murrell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I told you before, you have a perfectly good place at St Mary Magdalene’s. It’s the perfect place for a gifted young girl like yourself to go. They can help you blossom into the wonderful woman I know you’re going to be”. Dahlia pouted, throwing the shells into the bin. “But Hogwarts is all those things and much much more. I can finally meet other children like me, and…” “I shall hear no more of this”, Mrs Murrell grabbed the letter and shoved it into the pocket of her apron. “There will be children like you wherever you go. After all, I don’t know why you think you’re so special but you’re just an ordinary girl with an overactive imagination. You’re growing up now, and it’s high time you started acting your age.”

There was just no arguing with her mother when she was in this kind of mood, but Dahlia knew that this conversation was far from over. It was one thing to never speak of her brother, but it was an entirely different thing to shut her out of a world which she knew she belonged in. “You know, father would have let me go,” she said, grabbing a bowl and beginning to pour herself some cereal. There was a thud, as her mother slammed her hand down on the kitchen counter. “It is irrelevant what your father would have wanted because he’s not here. He’s dead, and it's all because of him and those foolish friends of his”. She held her head in her hands, her voice crackled. “Jesus, Dahlia. I knew that you would be just the same, but I just hoped deep down that you were just  _ normal _ ”.

Dahlia suddenly changed her mind about the cereal, pushing the bowl away from her. “Well then, it’s nice to know what you really think of me, mother. I’m just sorry that I’m not _ normal _ enough for you. But you knew what you were getting into when you married father. It wasn’t like he ever tried to hide it from you. You knew that Jacob was just like him, and you must have known that I would be just the same. I’m just sorry that what I am is such a disappointment to you.”

“THAT’S IT!!! Go to your room, young lady”, her mother snapped, her face turning red. “You go to your room and don’t even think about coming out until you’re ready to apologize to me for talking to me like that”. Dahlia laughed, shaking her head. “How about I just apologize now.I’m sorry that I’m a witch, and you’re just jealous of me because you’re nothing but a sad, lonely muggle”. Her mother’s anger turned to tears, as she tried to wipe them from her eyes before her daughter saw them. It was all in vain though, as they had already been seen, but at that moment the young girl just didn’t care. “I am who I am, mother. And there is nothing you can do or say that can change that. Whether or not I go to Hogwarts is irrelevant, as wherever I am or whatever I am doing I will always be a witch”.

She was right, and her mother knew that but wasn’t ready to admit that to her daughter. She was struggling enough as it was admitting it to herself. “Please, just go. I need some time to think”, she said with a heavy heart. Taking out the letter from her pocket she handed it back to her daughter. “Take this...I had no right taking it from you. I’m sorry”. Dahlia nodded, not ready to speak to her mother yet. Straightening out the crumpled piece of paper she gave her mother a small smile. “Thank you”, she turned and walked off out of the room.

Mrs Murrell had a lot to think about, and it was times like this she wished her husband was still around to help her. When it came to the wizarding world, she was practically clueless. It was a struggle enough raising a daughter, yet alone a daughter who was everything she wasn’t.

Staring at the picture of her late husband she could do nothing but shake her head. “I just don’t know what to do, Clive. I can’t keep her from her true destiny, but she’s all I have left. You’ve gone, Jacob is gone. Without her I’m nothing”. Sitting down she folded her arms and rested her head on them. Silence filled the room, as the woman waited from an answer she knew she was never going to get. 

Her heart began to ache, imagining how much easier it would have been to have her husband still with her. He would have known just how to handle the young witch. He had been there every step of the way, welcoming their older son, Jacob, into the wizarding world. When the pair of them returned home from Diagon Alley, arms full of school supplies and pockets full of strange sweet treats.

Memories of how her son once was flashed through her mind. His innocent smile as he played with his younger sister, the stories of Hogwarts he would tell her when he came home for the holidays and of course his bedroom which she kept just as he left it on the off chance that one day he came home to her. Janette felt her heart break as she looked at the photograph of her husband, remembering how Jacob was so much like him in his looks. 

Deep down, she knew that keeping Dahlia from Hogwarts was wrong. After all, her name had been down to go from the minute she was born. Though Janette knew long before that just how special and magical her daughter was. Call it a mother’s intuition, but it was almost as if the magic ran through her very being while carrying the child. After all the loss the mother had already been though, she just couldn't bear to suffer any more loss. Though keeping her daughter from that school seemed to be the solution to ensuring the young girl’s safety, underneath all the worry she knew that it was really quite the opposite that would keep her safe.

After all, what had caused the death of her late husband would most likely come after Dahlia if given half the chance, and not having an ounce of magic in her left her helpless to protect her daughter. It would pain her to have her daughter leave her side, but at least at Hogwarts she would learn how to protect herself. It may not have been what she wanted, but her daughter was right. It would have been what Clive would have wanted.

Composing herself, she got up from her chair and wiped the tears from her eyes. It was time to face the reality of it all head on. Walking to the bottom of the stairs she shouted up. “Dahlia...come down. I think it’s time you and I had a proper talk about everything”. No answer came. Worried, the mother walked up the stairs and into the bedroom of her daughter. Looking around, a sickness filled her very being as the young girl was nowhere to be found. 

Frantically she searched the room, trying to find any evidence of where her daughter was, or where she could have gone. However, no matter how hard Janette searched, there would be no evidence, not even a note left behind. However, laying on the girl’s bed was a picture of a street which had the initials  **J.M** scribbled in the corner. A picture kept all this time, drawn by the child’s brother. A trinket, a memory of the happy times she had with her missing sibling. 

She wasn’t certain exactly where this street was, but she had a feeling that wherever this was, was where her daughter would be. Chewing nervously on her thumb nail, Janette examined the picture in detail, trying to work out if there was anything about it that stood out to her. It was however apparent, that even though the mother knew not where this mysterious street was, Dahlia certainly did. But how she had managed to get there was a question she wasn’t able to answer.

Upset, the young girl had unknowingly managed to transport herself to the exact street which was drawn for her. A street which she had only ever visited in her dreams, but now she was there. Looking around the child was in awe of her surroundings. Everything was just as she had pictured it, but so much more. 

As she walked up and down the street, she became increasingly aware that people were staring at her. Children holding the hands of parents began to whisper. “Father, look at that girl”, a boy whispered. The father shook his head, glaring at the boy. “Keep quiet, I’m sure she has a perfectly good reason for being dressed like that”. 

Dahlia looked down, her face turning red. Not only was she alone, but she appeared to still be wearing her pyjamas and slippers. Getting all in a flutter, she ran back the way she came, looking all around for her mother. Little did she know though, that while she was standing down Diagon Alley dressed in her nightwear, her mother was still at home going out of her mind with worry.


	2. A Decision Must Be Made

Dahlia soon realised that she was surrounded by people she didn’t know and was starting to feel not only silly but quite cold. Looking around she tried to find someone who could help her. Eventually she bumped into a fair skinned woman with blazing red hair. “Are you quite alright, dear?” she asked in a caring voice. “I hate to break it to you, but you do seem awfully out of place dressed like that”.

All the girl could do was shake her head. “Honestly, I don’t believe I am.” The woman took off her shawl, and wrapped it around the frozen child. “Oh, dear. Do you know where you are?” the woman asked, bringing the child close to her. Dahlia couldn’t speak, but she gave a small nod. “Where are your parents? I can’t imagine why anyone would allow their child to walk around dressed in such attire”. 

She gave a small sniffle as she wrapped the shawl tighter around herself. Finding her voice, she spoke to the woman. “I...I didn’t mean to be here. In fact, I don’t really know how I got here. One minute I was laying on my bed crying, and the next I was standing here down Diagon Alley”. Reluctantly, the frightened girl huddled close to the strange woman, sensing that she was a safe person to be around. “It’s alright. I’ll get you home. I just need to find my boy, Charlie. He seems about your age you know. He’s starting at Hogwarts in September and just can’t wait. I assume you will be going as well”.  
Dahlia wanted to tell her she was, but the way her mother was acting she wasn’t so sure. Especially now considering she had vanished, surely her mother would have assumed she would have run away. “It doesn’t matter, what’s important now is that I get you safely back home to your parents. I’m sure your mother and father are out of their mind with worry”. 

Just then, a boy with hair just as flaming as the woman stood next to her clutching his Hogwarts letter. “Mum, looks like all I need now is my robes and we’re done”. He looked at the girl in her pyjamas but decided it was best not to say anything about it. “Ah, and here he is. My boy, Charlie”. She looked at him, and then back at the girl. “Charlie, this is…”. It suddenly dawned upon her she hadn’t even asked the girl her name. “I’m sorry, I don’t think you told me your name”.

She cleared her throat, suddenly going quite shy. “Well...um...my name is Dahlia. Dahlia Murrell”. Charlie looked at her, holding out his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Dahlia”. It seemed awfully rude to just leave him hanging there, so she reached out her hand and shook his. “Nice to meet you too, Charlie. I just wish I was dressed more suitably for the occasion”.

“I don’t recall your name either”, Dahlia asked, looking at the woman. “I’m dreadfully sorry, dear. The name is Molly. Molly Weasley. If you do go to Hogwarts I’m certain you’ll bump into a few of my sons”. Charlie grinned, “Yeah...she has a few. I’m one of seven children. Six boys and my only sister, Ginny. She’s only three but already running rings around us boys”. Molly silenced the boy, “come on now, Charlie. Now really isn’t the time for idle chit-chat. This poor girl has to be getting home”. Charlie said nothing, but just followed his mother towards a nearby fireplace.

“Your home, dear. Does it have a fireplace?” Dahlia gave a nod, as Molly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pot. “Charlie, I need you to head home and tell your father I won’t be long. I just have to make sure this precious one gets back to her mother safely”. He rolled his eyes, huffing and puffing, “Oh but mum, I’m not done here. I still need…” She cut him off, shaking her head. “Whatever you don’t have we can get another time. There’s still weeks before term starts. Plenty of time to rummage through the attic and pull out any of Bill’s old robes. You never know, they might fit and we don’t have to worry about buying new ones”.

Charlie shuffled his feet and stepped into the fireplace. Taking a small handful of the powder inside Molly’s pot, he shouted “The Burrow” and threw the powder to the ground where he vanished in a puff. Dahlia looked surprised, she’d never seen something like that before. Though she did recall her father telling her years ago about something called floo powder which allowed you to travel through chimneys to reach other places. This must be what the powder was. 

“Have you ever travelled by floo before?” she asked the young girl. Dahlia shook her head, “No, but I’m sure it can’t be all that hard”. She gave a shy smile, taking a handful of the powder and stepping into the fireplace. “Just remember to speak clearly, otherwise you might end up somewhere you don’t want to be”, Molly advised. Dahlia nodded once more, shouting out “45 Kendlewood Close” and threw down the powder before vanishing off. 

Unknown to Dahlia, Mrs Weasley was following close behind, just in case she came into any trouble. Dahlia tumbled into her living room with a thump. Pulling herself out of the grate, she sat on the rug staring as a confused Mrs Murrell came rushing into the room.

“Dahlia Murrell, where on earth have you been? You’ve had me all out of sorts. You shouldn’t scare me like that”. She rushed at the girl, embracing her in her arms, not caring about the chimney soot that covered her. “I’m sorry mama. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was crying on my bed, and the next I was at Diagon Alley”.

It was then the mother caught onto where that picture was of. “The picture your brother drew...that was Diagon Alley?” Dahlia nodded, wiping soot off her face with the back of her hand. Both were taken aback when someone else came flying down the chimney. Through the cloud of soot, the young girl recognised the red hair. “Mrs Weasley? Why are you here?” she asked. Mrs Murrell stepped back, both confused and a little frightened. “Mama, there’s nothing to worry about. This is Mrs Weasley. She helped me get back home safe to you. She taught me how to use Floo Powder, and it was AMAZING”. She looked so excited, and the two mothers exchanged looks. “I had to make sure you got to you safely. If I was in your position I’d be going crazy if one of my boys went missing”. 

Janette Murrell just crossed her arms, completely speechless. “Well...thank you, I suppose” she said. It was a lot for one woman to take in, especially in such a short space of time. “I hate to assume, but are you by any chance a muggle?” Molly asked. It was Dahlia who spoke first, her mother still not sure what to say or do. “She is, but my father wasn’t. He was a wizard, and worked for the Ministry of Magic before he...well.” Her eyes grew sad as her happy words turned to sad memories. “Your father was Clive Murrell?” 

What was sadness quickly changed as she realised that Molly knew her father. “Oh yes, how wonderful it is to meet someone who knew my father. Please...tell me more about him. I’d love to hear a story”. Janette looked at Molly shaking her head, she took this as a sign not to say any more on the matter. Molly took it upon herself to speak again, which displeased Janette but she didn’t stop her. “Well I personally didn’t know much of him, but my husband, Arthur Weasley works for the Ministry as well. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts is where he’s located. He’d love to meet your mother, I’m sure. He would have so many questions for her”.  
Mr Murrell hurried over to the fireplace, ushering Mrs Weasley towards it. “Well, thank you for bringing me back my daughter, but I think it’s about time you tapped your nose and fly up the chimney and off on your flying carpet, or whatever it is you people do”. Dahlia covered her face with embarrassment, not wanting to look at her mother. Molly didn’t seem to take any of it personally, and took a handful of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace. “I do hope to see you again soon, and I’m sure Charlie would like to see you too”. With a flash she was gone, leaving Dahlia alone with her mother.

“Well she certainly seems a character” Mrs Murrell said, sitting herself down on the sofa. “Oh she was just splendid, mama. I don’t think I would have made it home without her. Out of everyone I saw, she was the only person who wanted to help me”. Janette couldn’t deny that she was grateful for the stranger's kindness, but it didn’t make her feel any more at ease about the prospect of losing her daughter to the wizarding world.

“So, she has a son does she...this Weasley woman?” the mother asked, trying to understand what had happened today. “She doesn’t just have one, she’s got six sons, and a young daughter. Charlie though is my age, and it is going to be his first year at Hogwarts when the term starts. It would be wonderful if you would let me go. I promise that I’ll keep in touch, and will be on my best behaviour. It would just be so nice to spend time with others like me.”

Still uncertain about everything, Mrs Murrell couldn’t deny that this was the happiest she had seen her daughter since her brother went missing. Seeing her so sad and distant for all those years, it just didn’t sit right to take away the smile that she had longed to see for so long. “About Hogwarts...I was going to talk to you about it before you went and vanished. I’ve been doing some thinking”. 

The room fell silent as her eyes met mother’s. “Oh…?” the young girl asked. Her mother took a deep breath, knowing that once she said it, there was no going back from it. “Yes, and I have come to the conclusion that I can’t continue punishing you for things out of your control. You are who you are, and no amount of coddling will change that. If the worst happens, I can’t protect you and so it’s only fair that I allow you to attend a school which can teach you how to take care of yourself”.

Arms flung around the woman, squeals of happiness leaving the child’s mouth. “Oh I can’t thank you enough. You won’t regret this, I promise”. She took out the letter from her pocket, handing it to her mother. “We’ll need to go to London and buy my school supplies. I’ll need to find the key father left me, and visit Gringotts. Oh, it’s going to be amazing mama. It’s such a quaint little street, Diagon Alley, and it has everything a witch or wizard could ever need”.

It was something which Janette had feared, returning into the wizarding world after all these years, but for the sake of her daughter she knew that it had to be done. “So, how exactly are we expected to make it this ‘Diagon Alley’”, the mother asked. Dahlia looked at her as if it was the most ridiculous question anyone could possibly have asked. “Why by train of course. When we get to London I will show you the way”.

That was a lot of trust being put into someone who wasn’t even yet a teenager, but Mrs Murrell just assumed that was just how things were for her daughter. “How about you gather what you need, and we can head out first thing tomorrow morning. We can make a day of it. We can get lunch, my little treat”. Dahlia wrapped her arms around her mother again and, already regretting her decision, the mother returned the hug.

“Now, how about some lunch. It’s far too late for breakfast now”. But Dahlia was already off and back up in her room. So much was going on in her mind right now, and food was the least of her worries. She had got her first proper taste of the wonderful wizarding world, and she was already itching for more. While she searched her room for everything she was going to need for tomorrow’s day out, her mother was left sitting in the lounge wondering what exactly she was about to get herself into.


	3. The Return to Diagon Alley

Dahlia hardly slept a wink that night. Her head buzzed with the excitement of what the day was going to bring. Too long she had waited, and now there were merely hours to go until she was standing back in Diagon Alley, this time with her mother by her side.

As Mrs Murrell walked down the stairs, her eyes still full of sleep she wasn’t at all surprised to find her daughter sitting in the lounge already dressed. “I made you a coffee, mum” the young girl smiled, a ball of energy already gleaming in her eyes. “I have looked at the train times, and if you hurry we can catch the 11:27 train which takes us straight to London”.

Her mother was far less enthusiastic. She sighed, slouching down in her chair and taking a sip of her coffee. “Well I suppose the sooner we get there, the quicker this can be over and done with”. She rubbed her eyes, sleep being something that hadn’t come easy to her last night. “So where is it we are going again? Horizont Alley?”

“You’re so silly, mother. Everyone knows that it’s Diagon Alley”. The mother groaned, taking another slow sip of her coffee. “Of course...how could I be so silly”. Dahlia was doing her best to ignore her mother’s negative attitudes, but it was becoming increasingly impossible to ignore. 

Janette busied herself in the kitchen, trying not to think about what was going to happen today. In her mind she was telling herself it was just an ordinary trip to London with her daughter, but with Dahlia’s constant goings on it just wasn’t possible. 

“I wonder if I will see Charlie again. It would be just wonderful to see him. And his mum. It would be just terrible if I didn’t see any familiar faces again. But you’ll be there this time, won’t you. So I won’t be alone”. Mrs Murrell was fighting a war with her own head. While she didn’t want to leave her daughter alone in a strange place, she was brimming with dread about stepping foot into  _ that  _ world again. 

“Just calm down already, will you” she snapped, dropping a freshly washed mug to the ground. She wasn’t certain if it was her mother’s raised voice or the smashing mug that caused the room to be filled with silence, but Dahlia stood dead in her tracks.

“Ok...I’m sorry” she said after a while, breaking the silence. He mum dried off her hands on a tea towel and walked over to her daughter, embracing her. “I didn’t mean to snap, it’s just I’m not thrilled about today, but I know that it’s just something that has to be done. I just wish your father was her to see you now. He would be so proud”. 

“Are you not proud, mother”? Dahlia asked. Janette couldn’t bring herself to look her daughter in the eye. She wanted so much to say yes, but proud wasn’t a word she was able to use to describe her daughter. The silence spoke a thousand words as the young girl broke the contact with her mother. “You know, I can go by myself if you really don’t want to come. I would hate to burden you with stress”.

“Darling, you know I would be stressed regardless of whether or not I came with you today. I’m going to let my little girl go off to a school far away from me. You’re all I have left and I don’t know what I would do if I lost you, too”. Though the child understood her mother, she couldn’t bring herself to touch her. “You aren’t going to lose me, you know. It’s not really that far and I can always come and visit during the holidays”.

Janette sighed, shaking her head. “You will be in a place I can’t see you. Without seeing you every day, I won’t know that you are safe and my mind will always think the worst”. Dahlia walked away from her mother, the excitement that had filled her that morning was slowly slipping away. “I know what that means, and you can’t control everything in my life all the time. One day I will be leaving you, whether you want me to or not. So why not let it be now where I can be with other children like me. I can learn to understand who I am and grow. I can’t grow when you are shadowing the light. I need space to become my own person”.

**< > <>**

The pair continued the morning in silence, Dahlia not wanting to speak to her mother and her mother too scared to speak in case she said something to further upset her daughter. The train ride to London continued much the same. Dahlia read through the list of things she needed, while her mother nervously chewed her nails. 

When the train arrived at London, Mrs Murrell held out her hand to her daughter. Dahlia looked, but refused to take it. Softly sighing, she pulled her hand away, but kept close to her. “At least stay where I can see you. I don’t want to lose you here”. “You don’t want to lose me at all”, Dahlia mumbled, barely audible so her mother couldn’t hear her. She still felt mad, but knowing where she was going tried hard to push it all to the back of her mind.

“Come on...keep up. We don’t have all day.” Dahlia hummed, pushing her way through the crowded train station. Janette kept up the best she could, following her daughter through the narrow lanes of London, off the beaten road until the stood outside a building. Dahlia looked up and smiled. “We’re here” she grinned, looking at what she saw as the Leaky Cauldron pub. Her mother however didn’t see the same. Her eyes were blind to the wizarding world, and therefore she only saw a derelict building which didn’t look at all safe.

“Come on...though here”. Dahlia said, pushing open the door. “Seriously...in there. But it’s all boarded up, I don’t want to be seen trespassing on property, abandoned or not”. But before the mother could stop her, the door was already open and the child was rushing inside.

Fearing what she may be walking into, Janette closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “Come on now, Dahlia. Now isn’t the time for silly games”. After taking a few small and nervous steps the mother opened her eyes and was left speechless when she was met with the hustle and bustle of a busy pub.

Her jaw was left hanging open as all eyes were drawn to her and the young girl. “Looks like that muggle needs a drink” laughed a short dumpy wizard sitting at a table. “Looks like she needs a lot more than just the one” laughed his lady friend who was wearing a burgundy robe with brass buttons and a rather tall hat. 

“You look a little lost, dear” said an elderly woman, reaching out and touching Janette’s arm. Shaking her off she shook her head. “Not lost...just following my daughter. Any idea where she went?” Mrs Murrell could feel her heart racing, nausea consuming her. Her hands trembled as she took uneasy steps around the room. 

“Your wee lass went out the back” stated a handsome looking Scotsman, sipping his drink. Janette couldn’t speak, she was lost for words and wracked with fear. Rushing towards the back door, she tried her best not to make eye contact with anyone, but she knew that there were many eyes watching her. 

Finally out of sight Mrs Murrell let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She wanted to cry, but the tears just weren’t there. She felt as if she was so far out of her depth, but there was far more ahead of her than was behind her. 

“Mother, look...it’s Diagon Alley” came Dahlia’s excited voice. Her eyes twinkled as she looked once more upon the beautiful cobbled road and the towering shops that she longed to explore. “Isn’t it just...magical”. It seemed obvious to describe it in such a way, but there really wasn’t any other word for it.

Taking her mother by the hands, she pulled her deeper down the alley, feeling like an excitable infant as Christmas. “There’s so much to do, and I just want to do it all” Dahlia squealed. Janette still wasn’t comfortable, but she needed to keep a brave face for the sake of her daughter. “Just...be sensible please” the mother begged. “You only buy what you need and then we leave. I don’t want to be here a second longer than needed”.

She didn’t hear her mother’s words though, as she was already dodging street venders and rushing towards the snow-white building at the far end which towered over every other building. “That’s Gringotts...the wizarding bank. I’ll need to go there first otherwise I won’t be able to buy anything.

Janette thought about the money she had in her purse, and then realised how silly it seemed that witches and wizards needed a currency all of their own. Their world was unfamiliar enough without throwing a new currency into the equation. “I took my key yesterday from your jewellery box. It’s not that I didn’t trust you to remember it, but I just wanted to be able to handle this myself”. Mrs Murrell couldn’t care less. She was just hoping that things wouldn’t take too long as she just wanted to get back home and have a nice cup of tea.

Pushing the great doors open, Janette decided that it was best if she waited outside. Looking around all she could see was peculiar creatures and it was just all too much for her. “You go ahead, and I’ll just wait outside for you. I don’t want to intrude on you and your independence”.

“There’s goblins, mother. I remember Jacob telling me about them. Greedy little buggers he described them as. Only a fool would come between a goblin and their riches...so it only makes sense for them to guard the bank”. Dahlia turned round, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head she ventured on further into the building. 

**< > <>**

After an eventful ride round on the Gringotts carts Dahlia stood back outside the vast building and looked around for her mother. Shaking her head she walked over towards the shops, knowing exactly what she wanted to buy first. 

Standing outside of Ollivanders she felt her stomach doing somersaults, though that may have just been the fault of those bumpy tracks leading to the vaults back at Gringotts. Opening the door she stepped into the snug shop, looking up at the shelves stacked high with boxes containing wands. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Dahlia asked. No answer came, so she walked up to the counter looking around. Her eyes were drawn to a pot which contained peacock feathers. Gently stroking one with her fingertip, she was startled when a voice came from far out the back. “I see you, and I know who you are. I just hope that you aren’t like your brother. I remember he exploded my favourite inkpot when trying out wands. In the end a maple wand, ten inches with a dragon heartstring core that chose him. Such a shame it was snapped in half when he was expelled”.

Dahlia smiled, hearing someone speak about her brother was welcoming to her. “I think it’s best if you lock away anything of value. I fear that the same might happen with me. My father used to say that me and Jacob were like two peas in a pod”. Ollivanders raised an eyebrow, looking the young girl up and down. “Perhaps you are right. So…” He turned away and pulled a box off the shelf and handed it to Dahlia. “Here, try this. Silver birch, nine and a half inches with a unicorn hair”. She reached out, taking the wand out the box. “Go on then...give it a go”. 

Ollivanders flinched away, fearing what was about to happen. It was surprisingly anticlimactic as there was a small fizzle and then nothing. “Apparently this isn’t the wand for you” he hummed, taking it from her hand and placing it back into the box. “Try...this one” he said, holding out another one for her to try. Giving it a firm flick, there was a flash of purple light and an explosion. 

Ollivanders ducked for cover as a nearby inkwell exploded into tiny fragments. “Well I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. You’re just lucky that holds no sentimental value to me”, he chuckled. He waved his own wand, and a broom began to clear up the mess. “Please, place the wand down and I shall go and have a think about this. The wand chooses the wizard, and I know you’re right for one of these wands”. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a dusty old box. “Hmmm...I wonder” he said, nudging it off the shelf. “Willow, 12.5 inches, whippy with a phoenix feather core”. Dahlia’s eyes lit up as she took it in her hand. It was as if sparks of electricity surged through her entire body. “I think this wand has finally found it’s owner” Ollivanders smiled, taking it out of her hand and placing it back in the box, tying it up with twine. “That will be seven galleons please, Miss Murrell”.


	4. A Blossoming Friendship

Stepping out of Ollivanders, her new wand in hand Dahlia looked around. Her heart sank as she could not see her mother anywhere. It was inevitable that this was all going to be hard on her, but Dahlia had hoped that her mother would be a little more involved in the shopping for school supplies. After all, if she had been going to a muggle school her mother wouldn’t have thought twice about shopping for uniforms and stationary. In her mind, what today entailed was no different to that, except for school shirts and pens and pencils, she was buying robes and ink pots and quills. 

Dahlia was determined to be prepared for what lay ahead of her at school, that she wasn’t paying attention to what was directly ahead of her. Her eyes were so focused upon the piece of parchment that she managed to bump directly into a girl who at first glance seemed to be her own age.

“I’m terribly sorry” Dahlia stammered, fumbling around on the ground, picking up the list which she had dropped in the collision. “Oh, don’t worry. It was my fault. I was too busy daydreaming to even see you coming”. The girl smiled at her, holding out her hand. “The name’s Rowan, by the way. Are you getting yourself ready to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry too?”

Stuffing the list into her pocket, she gave her a shy smile. “Yeah. I’m just finding Diagon Alley a little confusing. I have my wand from Ollivanders, but I just don’t really know where to go next”. Though Dahlia hardly knew this girl, she already felt more relaxed around her than she ever had with her muggle friends. It wasn’t something she wished to think too much on, and just assumed that she was just grateful to finally have someone like herself to be around. The feeling was just the same as how she had felt being around Mrs Weasley and Charlie. 

“Well, I can try and help. I’ve been doing a lot of reading in the last few months. ‘Hogwarts: A History’ is a firm favourite of mine. I’ve learned so much about the school and what to expect there. Did you know that the ceiling in the Great Hall is enchanted?” Dahlia’s mouth dropped open a little, feeling somewhat lost in what Rowan was saying. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know that. If I am honest it’s all kind of new to me, this wizarding world. You see...”

Rowan jumped in, not allowing Dahlia to finish her sentence. “Oh gosh, sorry. I didn’t realise that you were a muggleborn. That explains what you seem so lost.” Dahlia had to stop her. She was getting completely the wrong idea about everything. “I’m not muggleborn...but my mother is a muggle. My father  _ was _ a wizard”.

Rowan fell silent, taking in what the other girl was saying but not quite knowing how to respond. “Your father...was?” It seemed such a silly thing to say, as it was obvious what was meant by that statement. “He died. It’s just me and my mother now, ever since my brother vanished”. Here she was, spilling her entire life story to a girl she had only just met. But really it wasn’t as if others wouldn’t be aware of who she was, or what had happened with her family. 

Sensing that this wasn’t something that the other wished to talk about further, Rowan changed the subject. “So, you said before that you weren’t sure where to go next. Have you thought about heading to Flourish and Blotts? You could pick up your books and get a little light research in before the term starts”. She pointed in the direction of a store about half way up the street.

“Thanks, Rowan”, Dahlia smiled, suddenly realising that she had shared a lot with this girl but not her name. “The name’s Dahlia, by the way. You must think me awfully rude of me not to say before”. She just shook her head. “There’s plenty of time for casual conversation later. I’m sure you have plenty more to do and I’m sure this won’t be the last time we see each other.”

Dahlia waved goodbye and headed towards the bookshop, looking round as she walked still in search of her mother. She was starting to feel a little disappointed, as her mother had told her that she was going to make a day of it and spend time with her, and so far she hadn’t seen much of her mother since The Leaky Cauldron. 

Finding herself in front of the bookstore she pushed open the wooden door and looked around at piles upon piles of books covering every inch of the shop. Row upon row of books towered over the young girl, like a city of skyscrapers. She had never seen so many books before in all her life. The air was thick with the scent of old books, some which she was fairly certain had been there for hundreds of years. Despite the scent of old overpowering the new, there did appear to be far more new books than old. 

Running her finger along the spine of a copy of ‘One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore’, she recalled that this was one of the books on her list she needed. Pulling it back out of her pocket she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Mother?”, she instinctively asked, turning to see a figure she didn’t recognise. “Sorry to startle you, but are you a first year Hogwarts student? Because all the books you need can be found in a stack over on the table”. 

Walking over, she could feel the disappointment in the pit of her stomach, like lead weighing her down. Clearly her expectations of today had been too high, otherwise why would she be feeling the way she did right now.

Grabbing at the books she placed them by the till and took out her money. Considering how excited she had been about today, she was now feeling as if she couldn’t wait for it to be over. Throwing down her money, she moved swiftly towards the door, a familiar face standing outside. “Sorry, but I just felt that I needed to wait for you. You just seemed so alone, and like you could use a friend”. 

“Thank you for all your help, and in honesty I really could. My mother has gone AWOL and really just wanted to be able to enjoy today”. “Well, then allow me to walk you through the rest of your supplies. I’ve already got all mine, but I was thinking I could get something that makes me stand out. I’m really hoping that one day I will make it as head girl, so I really need to make a good first impression. I was thinking perhaps a snazzy item of clothing, but I’m not quite sure what”.

Dahia had never really been asked fashion advice before, and she could only assume that this was what Rowan was asking of her now. “Well, if it’s a serious look you're going for, something that will make people take you seriously, perhaps a cheery but serious jumper would be best?” She really wasn’t sure, but Rowan gave her the impression that whatever Dahlia told her would be good enough for her. “Well then...a cheery but serious jumper it is. How about you go off and get the last few things you need and I will go off and get that jumper. I want your honest opinion on it when I get back though”, Rowan laughed, leaving Dahlia alone once more.

**< > <>**

With her arms heavy with bags brimming with school supplies Dahlia was pleased to see Rowan once more. This time she was wearing a new jumper which certainly made an impression, but it didn’t really seem like the one she knew Rowan was going for. It was green, with what looked like a brown owl on it, but she couldn’t be certain. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, Dahlia decided it was best to not say anything. “Looks like you’re all done now. I guess you’ll be heading home then”, Rowan looked a little downhearted. “Hey, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to keep an eye out for you on the Hogwarts Express. I’ll even try and save you a seat if you like”. 

Rowan mumbled, finding herself distracted by the sight of Dahlia’s wand sticking out of her pocket. “Umm...is that a willow wand you’ve got there, because if it is there is a distinct possibility that the wood for that wand was grown in my family’s tree farm”. She seemed so excited by the concept of it, that all Dahlia could do was put on an act and pretend she was interested in tree farms. “Oh wow...that’s amazing. I hadn’t really ever thought about where the wood comes from for wands, though tree farms really do make sense”.

“My family supplies a large amount of wood for both wands and brooms. My wand is Acacia, so I know that it wasn’t from my farm as we don’t grow those trees”. Looking over Rowan’s shoulder, Dahlia finally spotted her mother. She was feeling furious, and she wanted her mother to know this. “Look, I’m sorry to cut this short, but I’ve just seen my mother, so I will have to leave. But it has been amazing to meet you, and I hope that we can be friends?” 

Though she seemed a little strange, Dahlia felt that her and Rowan could be friends. “I’ve never really had any friends, so it really would be amazing if we could”, Rowan said excitedly. Dahlia felt silent as her mother’s eyes watched her over her new friend’s shoulder. 

“Looks like you did just fine without me, doesn’t it”, Janette said, her voice a little shaken. “Yes...perfectly fine without you. In fact, I would have been just fine if you hadn’t even been here at all”. Her tone was icy and Rowan, sensing the tension, decided that this was her que to leave. “I guess I’ll see you on the train then” she stuttered, saying her goodbyes and leaving quite quickly.

“Looks like you’ve made a little friend. Isn’t that just wonderful. Little miss popular and you haven’t even stepped foot into Hogwarts yet”. Her tone seemed somewhat sarcastic.

Dahlia turned her back to her mother, not wanting to look her in the eye. At that moment she just wished that her father was here with her. He would have shared her excitement and been there for her as she began her journey. Closing her eyes she could still picture him, his warm and friendly face. The way he swung her over his head when she was little, and handing her liquorice wands and played pretend with her. ‘One day you’ll have a real wand, Dahlia’. He heard his voice in her mind, bringing her back to when things were good.

“I was talking to you, Dahlia. It’s rude to ignore your mother”, Janette’s voice broke through the memory and brought her back to reality. She really didn’t want to talk to her mother right now. All she wanted to do was go home and bury her head in one of her new books. 

“I want to go home” she said, wishing that she could have stayed in that memory just a little longer. “I do too. So why don’t you gather up your things and we’ll get out of this place and back to normality”. Dahlia picked up her bags and walked in the opposite direction to The Leaky Cauldron. “Where are you going?” Janette asked, watching as her daughter walked away from her. “I’m going home via the Floo network. I don’t really feel like spending hours on a train with you right now”.

“Stop being so ridiculous. Come back right now”. “NO!! I’m going home, and I’ll see you when you get back. I need to be on my own right now, just like I have been all day”. Anger brewed inside her as Dahlia spat her words out like they were bitter in her mouth. “Come on...let's talk about this. I’m sorry”, Janette shouted, wishing that her words were sounding more sincere. 

Though the street was busy, there was silence between the two of them. There really wasn’t anything that could be said in that moment that could have made the situation any better. Janette could do nothing but watch as her daughter stepped into the fire grate and then disappeared into a flash of green, leaving her standing alone surrounded by a world she didn’t want to be a part of.


	5. The End of the Summer

The atmosphere between Janette and Dahlia didn’t improve at all in the weeks following their visit to Diagon Alley. In fact, things had never been so bad between them. Dahlia was beginning to feel like a stranger in her own home, and her mother seemed to just tiptoe around her, almost fearing her daughter.

Most of the time, the two seemed to keep themselves to themselves and just carry on as if the other wasn’t there. It was only when Dahlia left objects purchased from Diagon Alley around the house that Janette remembered that her daughter was even there, and what she was.

As terrible as it was to wish her daughter away, she really couldn’t wait until the day she could drop her off at King’s Cross station and carry on her plain and simple life. Though at first sight it may seem that this was all rather selfish of Janette, it was really in her daughter's best interests she was feeling this way. No child should have to hide their true self from their parents, but whether it was a magical book or just a simple bag of sweets it all just gave her the creeps.

**< > <>**

With just a week left until she would be leaving to start her very own Hogwarts adventure, Dahlia could hardly stay still though the excitement. Janette had even started to acknowledge her daughter, though even the slightest mention of the wizarding world brought her out in goosebumps. 

“Now, you will make sure that I am there on time. If I miss the train I really don’t know what I will do. I don’t think they are all that regular, trains to Hogwarts. Not like the trains to London”. Janette sighed, ironing the pile of robes which Dahlia had given her. If hoped that if she wished hard enough, what was in front of her would be a blazer and shirt for the academy up the road, but she knew that wishing wouldn’t get her anywhere.

She just knew that she had to be grateful for the fact her daughter was actually excited to be going to school. There were many other parents in her position that would be having to drag their children out the door on their first day of school. 

“Mother, have you seen my glass phials?” chimed in Dahlia, packing everything she needed into a large trunk that sat on the lounge table. Everything just had to be perfect, and nothing could be left to the last minute. “They are in the kitchen, on the draining board. They were looking a little murky so I gave them a good soak in warm washing up water” hummed her mother. It was easy to pretend that they were just normal glassware, and as long as she could pretend nothing would bother her. 

Both mother and daughter were caught up in their own business when they were disturbed by a tap tapping on the window. Janette looked round to see what it was, and was stunned to see a large brown owl perched on the open window ledge. Instinctively, she walked over to it and tried to shoo it out of the window, not noticing the letter that was tied to its leg. 

Dahlia ran towards the owl, pushing her mother away. “Don’t...you’re going to hurt it. It doesn’t mean you any harm. Look”, she said, pointing to the note round it’s leg. “Witches and wizards tend to use owls to deliver post, just like this one is”. Carefully untying the note, she began to unravel the paper, smiling as she read what was written on it.

_ Hello Dahlia _

_ I can’t believe how soon it is we will finally be going to Hogwarts. You have no idea how long I have waited to go there. Or maybe you have. After all, we will be in the same year. Maybe we will be in the same house as well. All my older brothers are in Gryffindor, so chances are so will I. What house do you think you’ll be in. I hope you’re a Gryffindor as well. _

_ Well I was just sending a quick owl to say I’m really looking forward to seeing you again soon. I’ll be sure to save you a seat in my carriage. Seats get taken up quickly so we had better get there in plenty of time to ensure we bag ourselves an empty one. I don’t really want to subject you to my brothers just get. There’s plenty of time for that. _

_ Anyways, see you soon. _

_ Stay safe. _

_ Charlie _

  
  


Dahlia’s eyes lit up as she read her letter. She had thought that perhaps Charlie would have forgotten about her, but it filled her with joy to see she had left a lasting impression on him. 

“Oh look. It’s a letter from Charlie. You remember him, don’t you? I met him when I went to Diagon Alley”. Janette tensed up, things becoming real to her again. Her little girl was going to be heading to a school full of children like her; a school full of witches and wizards. Her palms began to sweat, her mouth starting to feel dry. 

“Of course I remember him...and his ‘interesting’ mother. What does he want?” Taken aback, Dahlia frowned. “He was only being kind. Saying he is looking forward to seeing me again. You know kindness, don’t you. Or have you forgotten what it is”. She slammed the lid down on her trunk, looking at her mother through narrowed eyes. “Father was kind, always. No matter what happened he was always kind. You were once, but not now. Not now I’m becoming my true self”.

“You don’t know what your true self is, and you never will. You’re just a sheep following the path of your father and brother. And you know what, it wouldn’t surprise me if you end up just how they did...DEAD!” Janette’s words spat out like poison. “HE ISN’T DEAD!! He is alive, and you know it. You just don’t want to have to admit that to yourself as deep down I know you are glad that he’s vanished”. 

Anger overflowed from the mother, spilling out into a flash of anger as she reached out and slapped her daughter on the cheek. Dahlia’s face throbbed red as she clutched her hand to it. Silence one more filled the room, just as it had done so often over the past weeks. “How dare you speak like that to me, I’m your mother”. 

“How dare I? Speak to you like that? You mean the truth? Don’t fool yourself. I know you gave up on him long ago but I didn’t, and I never will. One day the truth will be revealed and I will finally have my brother back, and we can both mourn the loss of father together. Mourn with him in a way I never could with you”. With that she grabbed her trunk and dragged it off upstairs to her room.

Alone in her room she lay on her bed wishing more than anything that her father was there for her. Holding the tear stained letter in her hand she longed to be able to respond to Charlie and let him know exactly how she was feeling. But unfortunately she couldn’t as without an owl there was no way of messaging him. 

She felt mad; mad at her mother for acting the way she did, but also mad at her father for falling in love with a muggle. She so wished that she would just push that feeling away as in the back of her mind she knew that you can’t always help who you fall in love with. Her father had always told her that there was one thing that was stronger than any magic, and that was true love. 

Dahlia was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the door. She gave a groan which was closely followed by her mother walking into the room and perching herself on the bed. “We both acted appallingly, didn’t we”, she said, her heart filled with sadness. She didn’t want to admit it, but Dahlia’s works cut deep. But she was only a child, and one who had suffered enough in her lifetime. 

She reached down as softly stroked her daughter’s hair. “I hope that you can forgive me for what I did. It’s just everything is changing, and if I’m honest...I’m scared”. Dahlia didn’t say a word, but continued to lay there as her mother continued. “You know, after you vanished on me back at Diagon Alley, I was so scared that I would get home and find you weren’t here. But then I remembered how clever and how smart you are, and that I need to have a little more faith and trust in you and your decisions. You’re growing up so fast, and I just don’t know what I’m going to do when you’re gone”.

Dahlia sat up and hugged her mother, still unable to say a word. “You know, after you left I took it upon myself to explore Diagon Alley a little, and I got you a little present. I had some advice from the lovely gentleman who worked at one of the shops. I believe he was the manager, at least he seemed very knowledgeable on the products he sold”. Dahlia’s brows drew together, uncertain as to what exactly her mother was on about. “What on earth are you waffling on about, mother?” Dahlia finally said, her mother responding with a jittery laugh. “I think it’s best I just bring it into you. You’d be guessing for hours otherwise”.

Janette left the room, returning a few moments later carrying a cage containing an eagle owl, her hands shaking as face pale. “Now I wanted to get you a snowy owl, but apparently this one was far more suited to you. Which just goes to show how utterly clueless I am when it comes to what’s best for you”. She placed the cage down on the floor as her daughter ran towards her embracing her in her arms. 

“Oh, you’re not clueless about me. You know me better than anyone else. You’re just a stranger to all things magical, and I’d never expect you to be able to understand something that’s so foreign to you. Just promise me you’ll not hold what I am against me. I am who I am, and regardless of anything else I am and always will be your daughter”.

The pair’s bonding moment was interrupted by the gentle sounds of the owl in the room. Janette looked towards the sound, her face as white as a sheet. “Well, apparently this is an eagle owl. I explained that you were heading off to Hogwarts and that the letter had mentioned a pet. I didn’t recall you bringing any kind of pet with you when you entered that fireplace, so here it is. Your very own...owl”. It made a screeching noise, as Janette let out a squeal and stepped away from the cage. “There’s a box full of dead rodents in the spare bedroom. I’ve been throwing them at this creature and hoping for the best. So far I appear to have kept it alive, but now it’s your responsibility.”

Dahlia walked forwards, crouching down and looking through the bars at the owl. “Aren’t you just the most handsome owl I’ve ever seen. I think I’ll name you Othello”. The owl responded by making an approving noise. “Well then, that's it. Othello it is”

In all the excitement, Dahlia had completely forgotten about the letter that Charlie had sent her. Laying abandoned on her bed, it was Janette that reminded her of its existence. “I suppose now you have an owl, you’ll be able to message your little friends”, her voice sounding a little uncertain. “But I guess it also means you can message me when you’re away. I hope while you’re off galavanting you’ll take some time to think of me back home”.

Throwing open her chest and rummaging around in search of quills and ink, Dahlia’s eyes shone bright with excitement. “Seriously...quills now? What’s wrong with a good old fashioned pen?” Janette rolled her eyes, but just let her daughter carry on with what she was doing. 

_ Dearest Charlie _

_ I’m so glad that you messaged me as I was beginning to think you’d forgotten about me. After all, how memorable is a girl standing in the middle of Diagon Alley in her pyjamas? I imagine it's something you see every day, right?  _

_ Anyway, I would love to sit with you on the train, but as long as my friend Rowan can sit with us as well. She will be in her first year and it would be great for us all to get to know each other. She seems really smart and nice, so I’m sure that you and her will get along well. _

_ You’ll never guess what? My mum brought me an owl. Well, I guess you will be able to guess it. How else would I be writing back to you now. His name is Othello.  _

_ I had looked at the houses at Hogwarts, and I really hope that I’m in Gryffindor with you, but I feel that I’m probably more suited for Hufflepuff. You’d still be friends with me if I’m a Hufflepuff, right? _

_ Anyways, I will see you on the train. _

_ You’d better have that seat saved for me. _

_ Dahlia x _

Dahlia let Othello out of her bedroom window, making sure that nobody was watching. After all, owls flying around during the day wasn’t something muggles tended to see. 

And thus began her journey into the magical world. A few short weeks and she would be sitting on the train with her whole life ahead of her. But what exactly lay ahead was a mystery...a Hogwarts Mystery.


End file.
